Neo Yondaime Hokage vs Sasuke Uchiha
by DbzpreteenGohanfan87
Summary: A what if scenario in which Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze from Neo Yondaime Hokage fights his worlds' Sasuke in his Shippuuden form. Read Neo Yondaime Hokage to find out who these characters are. A fanfic about a fanfic. Fight will be EPIC! Rated T


 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that property and characters are exclusively the property of Kishimoto. Also I do not own the characters of Neo Yondaime Hokage, those characters are exclusively the property of Psycho G. If you want to read his work, check out Neo Yondaime Hokage.**

* * *

Somewhere at a bridge called Samurai Bridge, there were three figures walking around on it. One further ahead and two hanging back about 10 yards.

The first figure was distinctive because he wore a white coat with red flames on the bottom and on the back in red kanji wrote "Rokudaime Hokage" (6th Hokage). He also wore blue shirt and pants, with white tape tied to his ankles and standard blue ninja sandals, with a green Konoha vest like Konoha Jounins wear. He also had on a red diamond shaped hat with the kanji for "Fire" written on the front.

The other two figures wore standard ANBU uniforms.

They were returning from the Five-Kage Summit in Iron Country and things were going well. They were about halfway through the bridge when…

Suddenly both ANBU suddenly dropped, the first figure looked back and muttered "Genjutsu, should've known."

Looking back above he could see four figures standing on a pillar near the end of the bridge.

Standing up front was a figure with a white long-sleeved shirt, with it open exposing his chest, blue skirt-like thing hanging by a purple belt tied with loops in the back and blue pants and a-typical ninja sandals. And he looked down with this real smug, superior, _cold_ look.

"Sasuke-kun, are you sure about this? I mean _that_ is the friggin Hokage!" said the red-headed woman to Sasuke's side.

"Shut up Karin. We're not all as weak as you. Sasuke can handle himself." Said the white haired teenager.

" _Suigetsu_ " spat out Karin. Juugo on the other hand just looked at the birds.

"Sasuke." muttered the first figure.

"Naruto" muttered Sasuke.

Naruto immediately took off his Kage hat and threw it away revealing his identity. He had grown more into his father's looks in the last three years. He had even grown to take after his hairstyle, growing the same spiky bangs on the side of his face.

Sasuke next disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto. No flash nor blur to indicate any movement just… one minute he was there, the next he wasn't.

He landed gently on his feet, same cold look on his face as he knelt his head next to Naruto's on his left side with his hand in a knifing position to his right, behind his shoulder. It was a position to say as if "I could've taken you out right then."

But Naruto still held strong, not batting an eye.

"Seems you've picked up a bit of speed these last few years, Sasuke." Said Naruto, his eyes not turning from his front.

"Naruto, looks like they went and finally made you Hokage? Looks like those pathetic villagers couldn't get enough of kissing you ass." Spoke Sasuke

"Sasuke, what's the deal? I thought that after you'd killed off Orochimaru that you were only after your brother, what's the deal with going after the Hokage?" asked Naruto.

"The death of a mere _Hokage_ will be ample practice for my brother." Sasuke said as he began to unsheath his sword, the Kusanagi.

"Sasuke, you are arrogant and foolhardy if you think you're brother is above a Kage." said Naruto, his eyes shifting over to Sasuke's direction. Sasuke ignored him as if he never spoke.

"Come, your death will help satiate the blood of the Uchiha." said Sasuke as he leveled the sword, pointing it away diagonally from his body.

Sasuke then went to stab Naruto in the back, the blade moving in slow motion as time seemed to slow down in that instant. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes remaining resolute. Naruto with his determined forward setting eyes, determined to take whatever Sasuke could dish out. Sasuke's remaining looking in Naruto's direction as if coldly a calculatingly waiting for whatever Naruto was going to pull off in order to get out of this situation.

Then, just as the blade reached and was about to penetrate the skin, Naruto vanished in a flash of yellow.

Then Naruto found himself dumped unceremoniously a distance away at the foot of the wall on the side of the bridge. Thanks to the tagged kunai he'd discreetly pocketed off when he'd thrown his hat away.

Naruto quickly started to regain his senses from being dropped unceremoniously that he frantically tried to regain his bearings. Meanwhile, Sasuke was just casually walking over to Naruto's position.

Naruto had just about gotten his bearings when Sasuke arrived on top of him. And to Naruto's mistake he looked up, into Sasuke's eyes.

* * *

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto was standing in a white expanse, standing before his father, the legendary man himself, the Yondaime Hokage (4th Hokage).

"Naruto, you can beat him. We can do it together!" said Minato.

Suddenly, a hand interrupted this time between father a son. A hand placed itself on Minato's stomach. Naruto was surprised to see the hand and it looked on his flabbergasted face. Naruto looked and found the hand attached to none other than Sasuke Uchiha, who was now standing next to Naruto.

"It's incredible. To think that you have _this_ inside you. That you actually have _him_ , your own father inside you. This explains how you were able to get ahead of us in the Academy." Said Sasuke.

Minato however, didn't bat an eye at Sasuke, he just looked at him with a cross expression.

"Such powerful eyes, to be able to see me inside of Naruto. And such a strong and malicious chakra more ominous than even Kurama's. Just like Madara Uchiha." Said Minato.

And then Sasuke closed his hand and tightened his grip on Minato's stomach and the man scattered to the four winds before Naruto's eyes.

"And am I supposed… to know that man?" coldly stated Sasuke.

* * *

(Back in Reality)

They were back in reality and they found themselves back to where Sasuke was still standing casually over Naruto.

 _Father…. father!_ _It's no use. He's completely suppressed my connection to my father._ thought Naruto.

"Looks like you won't be able to rely on your "friend" to bail you out anymore." smugly said Sasuke with a smirk.

"That's alright, I don't need him. I can finish you off myself." Confidently spoke Naruto.

Naruto then pushed himself up and off the edge of the bridge.

Sasuke quickly followed him and they both landed on the water outside the bridge.

And there they stood, out with there signature weapons and in their stances. Sasuke with his right side facing Naruto and his blade pulled out pointing up diagonally in Naruto's direction. Naruto on the other hand with his three-pronged kunai pulled out in his right hand in a reverse grip and his arm in the guard position.

Then, at the drop of a hat, they rushed at each other.

A spark flew as they ran passed each other, and then they re-engaged and entered into fierce taijutsu contest with their weapons.

They fought and somehow they found themselves standing back-to-back in the fighting. When they touched they separated and then re-engaged in the sparks flying action.

They fought and Sasuke tried spinning and then kicking with a vertical downward slash of his blade but he missed.

They fought some more and then Naruto went for a punch with his right hand with the three-pronged kunai in his hand. But Sasuke caught it with a diagonal slash that caught the blade of the kunai and Naruto was stopped. He tried powering forward but Sasuke's strength prevented it and they were left at a struggle. So Naruto went to punch with his other open hand but Sasuke broke off and flipped away.

They continued fighting some more, sword versus three-pronged kunai. When Naruto upped the ante and unleased a second kunai in his left hand. Lots of action, lots of Naruto trying to pincer Sasuke's sword with simultaneous slashes. Lots of Naruto flipping through grips.

Finally Sasuke went for an horizontal slash and Naruto quickly fipped through both hands into a reverse grip and caught the blade with both kunai vertically down.

They stood stuck in that position as they both pushed and struggled for dominance.

Then Sasuke upped the ante, he charged his sword with lightning chakra.

Naruto looked worried as he saw the lightning chakra encase Sasuke's blade. Sasuke for his part only smirked as he now knew that Naruto knew what was coming.

Sasuke began to push and he expected to find that his blade was going to start going through the blades of Naruto and break them.

But something was wrong. Sasuke knew he was pushing but he wasn't going through, something was stopping him. That's when he looked down a saw that there was sharp chakra emitting from the kunai. That's when Sasuke realised.

 _Wind Chakra…_

Naruto smirked.

They then separated and then continued their bladed action, wind chakra blade to lightning chakra blade.

Eventually in the action Naruto kicked Sasuke away and Sasuke went skidding on his back on the water. He stopped some twenty yards away.

THAT'S when Naruto unleashed his technique.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu."

And immediately Sasuke was surrounded by four Narutos.

Sasuke recovered and…

"Chidori Nagashi!" cried out Sasuke and immediately all four Narutos were electrocuted and poofed out of existence. Leaving the original to jump up into the air to avoid the electrocuted water.

"Chidori Senbon." Said Sasuke as he slahed and sent many senbon shaped lightning at Naruto who was in midair and couldn't dodge.

"Fuuton: Shippu Uzumaki No Jutsu!" called out Naruto as he began to spin in midair and wind chakra encased him in a spinning rotation force field of chakra. The winds blew waves in the water and the spray of the water created condensation, which created small mist clouds which blew off with the force of the winds . Sasuke tried to fight the winds but he was blown away.

Eventually the winds died down and Naruto gradully stopped spinning.

"I don't need to dodge when I got this!" said Naruto to no one in particular.

Naruto looked around and couldn't find Sasuke anywhere, he was alone. Then…

"Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!"

Naruto looked and saw a massive fireball coming straight at him.

"Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!"

Naruto reacted quickly and launched his own fireball which intercepted the other one.

The two fire techniques clashed and the struggle created steam on the water.

The struggle was evenly matched at first. But then the match turned steadily onward towards Sasuke's advantage.

Being from the Uchiha clan meant that eventually the elements battle turned to him in this case.

Naruto was continually on the losing end of this, so that's when Naruto had the brilliant idea to cut off the battle and threw one of his tagged kunai through the flames.

The kunai came through the flames and ended up on the other side.

Sasuke saw the kunai and inthat moment time seemed to slow down for Sasuke. He saw the kunai coming, he saw every revolution in slow motion.

And that's when time sped up and Naruto came in a flash of yellow and punched him straight in the face.

Sasuke went skidding about ten yards and clutched at his face.

Eventually Sasuke recovered and stood back up. Naruto was still standing at the same spot and waiting for what Sasuke did next.

"Congradulations, Naruto- _sama_ , you _really_ pushed me this far. Now it's time to show you what power Orochimaru bestowed upon me. Time to show you the full power of the Cursed Seal." spoke Sasuke.

Naruto was bewildered as right before his eyes Sasuke transformed.

His skin turned gray and his hair turned blue and long, and on his face there was a black cross symbol on the bridge of his nose. Giant webbed hands-like wings things grew out the back of his back and Sasuke let down his shirt to accommodate them.

"Well, I'm not impressed often, but (whistles) color me impressed. My guess that doesn't just come with a cosmedic change. I bet your more powerful." Said Naruto.

"Yes, this is the Cursed Seal level two. Now I'm stronger and faster and tougher then ever. Please, let me show you with a demonstration." cockily replied back Sasuke.

And then Sasuke vanished in a blur of motion and connected with a straight punch the Naruto's jaw.

Naruto went down a clutched at his sore jaw. He then stood up.

"Well, that power boost sure packs a wallop. And your indeed stronger and faster. But your not the only one who'd picked some upgrades in the last three years." Said Naruto.

Naruto then went into the lotus position and Sasuke was left wondering about what Naruto was up to.

A short while later, when Naruto next opened his eyes they weren't his same blue ones. There was orange pigmentation around his eyes and his irises were yellow with a black bar on his eyes like a toads.

"Say hello to my Sage Mode." Triumphantly said Naruto.

The next thing Sasuke knew, he was punched and went flying into the side of the bridge creating a crater where he was embedded.

Sasuke's head fell low and it was a miracle that his head was even still on. What with Naruto's already Tsunade infused super-strength coupled with the strength enhancing power of Natural Chakra from Sage Mode, it was only the endurance enhancing powers of the Cursed Seal that saved Sasuke then.

Sasuke then collapsed down from the crater and went down. But Sasuke managed to find himself and land on his feet on the water.

He was still woozy from the hit and shook his head. THAT'S when he looked above and saw Naruto above in the air with a MASSIVE Rasengan in hand.

"Choobama Rasengan!" yelled out Naruto as he came crashing down with the Rasengan.

Sasuke barely had time to dodge as he flew away with his bat-wings.

"Chidori!" called out Sasuke as he came back down with a blackened version of Chidori.

Naruto barely had time to dodge as he jumped backwards and avoided the Chidori which electrocuted the water in and ten yard radius.

Then the two rushed at each other and engaged in fierce taijutsu. Naruto's power coming into play and expertise in taijutsu and Sasuke's predictive Sharingan coming into play.

Once again they then found themselves standing back-to-back. But this time when they turned they charged up their attacks. Naruto with a basketball sized Rasengan in hand and Sasuke with a blackened version of Chidori.

"Chidori!"

"Oobama Rasengan!"

BOOM!

The explosion catapulted them away from each other. They got back up and stared at each other viciously.

That's when Sasuke bit his thumb and did some handsigns and put his hand on the water.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

A massive cloud of smoke enveloped the area. And then what emerged from the smoke but a massive tortoise-like thing with three tails, the Sanbi, with Sasuke riding on it. Sharingan eyes then appeared in the Sanbi's eyes.

"No way!? Sasuke, are you… the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi?" exclaimed a surprised Naruto as the creature towered over him.

"No… Orochimaru captured it thanks to a boy with the special power to control the Sanbi. Orochimaru kept it locked up in a cave somewhere. I just happen to know how to summon it." explained Sasuke.

 _Well, if it's a summoning battle he wants? Then_ that's _what he'll get!_

Naruto then stabbed his right hand with his kunai and let the blood flow. He then did the appropriate handsign and stabbed his hand on the ground. The seals on his right hand glowed red.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

"Kurama!"

A massive cloud of smoke appeared. And then out from it emerged the Kyuubi, all nine tails slashing and thrashing and with a massive snarl on it's face. Then a blue collar appeared around it's neck.

"Let's do it Kurama!" said Naruto, riding on the head.

" **About time, gaki! I'm ready to let it loose on that Sanbi." said Kurama.**

Sasuke then leaped down off the head of the Sanbi and in midair did some handsigns.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" he called out as he slamed his hand down in midair.

"Go Aoba!" yelled out Sasuke.

A large plume of smoke emerged and from it came a blue snake the same size as Manda moving lightning fast with Sasuke riding on top.

The snake wrapped around the Kyuubi and engaged him. Sasuke meanwhile came in and engaged Naruto in some tight fisted taijutsu action. Meanwhile the Sanbi came in spinning like a buzz saw.

The Kyuubi managed to disengage from tangling with the snake long enough to free his hands and take the spinning Sanbi on.

He kept spinning and grated on the Kyuubi. But eventually the spinning stopped and the Kyuubi had caught the Sanbi. He then threw him over into a cliff side.

Sasuke disengaged from the taijutsu action to leap back on to the Sanbi's head.

The Sanbi then charged up a Bijuu Ball while the Kyuubi was again occupied by the snake. But Naruto was on top of it as he did some handsigns while the Bijuu Ball was charging up.

He then put his special kunai in the middle of between his hands and made a handsign with his hands open and index fingers and thumbs pressed together.

The Bijuu Ball came, the Sanbi fired it and then some seals appeared in the sky and caught the Bijuu Ball. The ball got swallowed up and Sasuke was left wondering where did it go?

The seals and ball then re-emerged above and to the left of the Sanbi and the ball hit and left both Sasuke and the Sanbi in a massive explosion.

Naruto, having obviously studied and learned his father's Time-Space Barrier ninjutsu had just used it to teach Sasuke and the Sanbi a lesson.

"You can do it now Kurama!" told Naruto.

" **About time gaki." Said in return the Kyuubi.**

The Kyuubi then took and grabbed the snake with both hands, lift it up over his head, and then launched it at the downed body of the Sanbi.

Kyuubi then charged up a Bijuu Ball of his own and blasted them both. A massive explosion ensued.

And when the smoke emerged, all the was left was the smoldering bodies of the Sanbi and Aoba. They both the vanished a plume of smoke.

Sasuke was then on the ground in the water panting and on one knee gasping for breath. He was out of his transformed state.

"Looks like this is over, those to two summoning really took it out of him." Said confidently Naruto.

Then Naruto fell down to one knee in pain, clutching at his breast. The Kyuubi also winced in pain.

" **Looks like our time is up too gaki. See you later." Spoke the Kyuubi as he then vanished in a plume of smoke.**

Naruto and Sasuke were then both on the ground on the water a distance away from each other.

But Naruto was the first to get and walk.

"Looks like you're out of chakra Sasuke. I can feel it with my Senjutsu Chakra. Looks like this is the end of the road for you Sasuke." said Naruto.

"No, I've got one trick left." challenged Sasuke as Naruto wondered what he meant.

"Katon: Goryuka No Jutsu!"

Sasuke then went out and fired three flamed dragons out into the sky. A short time later, storm clouds appeared in the sky.

 _What is Sasuke up to?_ wondered Naruto.

Sasuke then concentrated lightning chakra in his hand and then pointed it to the heavens.

"This jutsu is Kirin."

A massive lightning dragon/giraffe-like thing appeared in the sky.

"Good luck dodging _this_ jutsu. It has a reaction time of less than 0.1 seconds. Not even _you_ can dodge it!" exclaimed Sasuke.

 _Incredible he's actually tamed lightning and he's going to use it for a jutsu! Wait a minute… lightning…_ Thought Naruto as he schemed something up.

Naruto then summoned a clone and it began charging Wind Chakra into his hand.

Then Naruto came up and charged a Rasengan with four shuriken-like blades of wind attached to them.

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken." called Naruto as he named his technique.

Naruto then threw the Rasenshuriken into the air.

"Disappear with the thunderclap. Die!" spoke Sasuke as he leveled his arm down.

It was at that point that Naruto made a fist with his palm and the Rasenshuriken blew up in a massive size.

There was a bright flash and then it was seen that the two techniques were clashing. One massive lightining bolt and one Rasengan shuriken.

The two techniques were struggling back and forth. First the lightning pushed, and then the Rasenshuriken pushed, then the lightning again. Finally the wind technique prevailed and pushed all the way up to the clouds and then exploded in a massive sphere of Wind Chakra, blowing away the clouds, proving that wind is truly lightning's master.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. Naruto actually beat Kirin.

Naruto smirked triumphantly.

"Well Sasuke, looks like you're _really_ done now." said Naruto.

But then Naruto once again winced in pain and fell down to one knee clutching his breast. His eyes returned from their toad eyes to their normal blue ones.

 _Looks like_ summoning _the Kyuubi and that Rasenshuriken really did it in for me and my Senjutsu Chakra._ thought Naruto.

 _That's_ when Sasuke pulled up his shirt and pulled up his hand and charged up a Chidori.

Naruto then gave back a cold look like Sasuke was giving him now and charged up a Rasengan.

Both guys, with bangs framing their faces, wouldn't be denied _this_. They were determined to do _this_ and nothing would deter them from this moment.

Then, at the drop of a hat they rushed at each other. And as they ran at each other images began appearing.

For Sasuke, it was their time a the Academy, his rivalry with Naruto, then witnessing his rise to glory, seeing Naruto surpass him with seeming ease, his betrayal of the village.

For Naruto it was their time in the Academy, Sasuke's attempted rivalry, their time with Team 7 at the Wave Country, Sasuke's attempted asking for training, his betrayal of the village and more.

But as they came close to reaching each other, the images of Sasuke in his young teen form in his Cursed Seal level two form. And Naruto in his young teen Elite Genin Second Flash form appeared. Both of them screaming.

Then they reached each other and their jutsu clashed. The water churning with waves around them in a bubble of chaotic forces.

 _I have to finish things/I have to finish things_

 _With this…_

 _JUTSU!_ They both thought simultaniously.

 _This is getting nowhere. Wait, Lightning Jutsu, eh?_ Thought Naruto.

He then put his other hand up and began charging Wind Chakra to his Rasengan.

"Fuuton: Rasengan!"

BOOM!

The combining of the violent chakra caused an explosion that propelled both combatants away from each other.

Because of the recoil of his jutsu, Naruto was only pushed back several yards, his feet skidding on the water.

But in Sasuke's case, he was catapulted and sent flying, sent crashing into the corner of the bridge in front of the pillar where his team was, Team Hebi.

Once he stopped skidding, Naruto collapsed his hands on his knees and slouched, exhausted.

He looked up and saw Sasuke being attended to by his team.

"Hokage-sama!" came a voice.

It was Neji, as he and Kakashi and a bunch of other Konoha Chunin and Jounin came to attend to him.

"Hokage-sama, are you alright?" asked Neji.

"We felt an enormous clash of Chakra and came right over." explained Kakashi.

Naruto looked up again and looked to Sasuke.

 _Another time Sasuke, another time…._

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, that's it, that's my story. For those of you who are first time readers of my work let me just say that I hope you enjoyed my entry. And for those of you who had been long time readers of my work, it's been a long time coming.**

 **Let me just explain why it's been so long. First I wasn't motivated for several months after** _ **finishing Alternate Path**_ **. Then I got a new computer which I didn't like the new format of Windows 8 Wordpage. Then I started to write** _ **this**_ **but then I found myself in a writing block. I didn't write for many months. Then I changed places and moved to a new transition house. Then my computer got taken from me, which by the way was for reasons totally my fault, and I owned up to them. Then I had to use the computers at the public library which only allows two hours per day of use, and they don't save your files. But then I finally got inspiration to write this and I bought a new USB Drive and managed to write this. So, that's what's been going on with me.**

 **Now, in case you're wondering, the battle with the Rasenshuriken and Kirin was a late edition and inspired by a scene I read in** _ **Rise of the Rokudaime Hokage**_ **by** _ **Kingblue10**_ **. The scene at the end where he pumps Wind Chakra into his Rasengan and defeats Sasuke with it was inspired by** _ **The Sealed Kunai**_ **by** _ **Kenchi618**_ **. The fact of Naruto only summoning one clone is because** _ **this**_ **Naruto is more adept at Chakra control and only needs one hand to charge a Rasengan which means he would only need one clone to pump Wind Chakra manipulation into the jutsu.**

 **And for those of you wondering, I've got ideas for another fanfic called** _ **The Protectors**_ **in which a time-travelling Naruto and Sakura must go back and protect their younger Academy days selves from an evil Sasuke. I've also got ideas for a whole new edition to the** _ **Dragonball Z: Alternate Path**_ **saga called** _ **Dragonball Z: Alternate Path Legacy**_ **. What do you think? Tell me what you think. Okay that's it for now.**


End file.
